O Reencontro
by BiaAylesworth
Summary: ONE SHOT - Seis semanas se passaram, e parecia que foi ontem que ele havia partido da cidade. Ela sentia tanta falta dele, parecia que a dor só aumentava neste últimos dias. Até que ...


Seis semanas se passaram, e parecia que foi ontem que ele havia partido da cidade. Ela sentia tanta falta dele, parecia que a dor só aumentava neste últimos dias.

Ela tentou ser forte, e não demonstrar o quão devastada ela se encontrava, e continuou a ser a mãe de Henry. Seu relacionamento com ele não poderia estar mais perfeito, eles continuaram a buscar pelo autor, mas também se divertiam juntos, apesar dela tentar disfarçar o quão triste estava, Henry como sendo muito esperto não deixou de perceber, estava sempre tentando agrada-la e sempre a mantinha entretida, com filmes, passeios na Granny, no parque com muito sorvete e longas conversas. Mas no entanto não conseguiram avançar na busca pelo autor do livro.

Ela e Emma também haviam crescido mais próximas (ela nunca iria admitir que eram "Amigas"). Elas haviam chegado ao acordo de dividir Henry, agora que Emma tinha um lugar só dela. Ele ficaria 15 dias com ela e 15 dias com Emma.

Nós dias em que Henry estava com Emma, ela não podia ajudar, mas se deixava cair na fossa, ela sentiria o peso da ausência de Robin. E era isso que ela estava fazendo, aqui, agora na floresta. Ela sempre vinha na árvore caída, a árvore em que ela pela primeira vez se abriu pra ele. Aqui ela podia pensar e até mesmo chorar e sentir intensamente o que era a sua vida sem ele.

E foi quando ela viu o vulto de uma pessoa correndo na floresta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela não sabe porque, mas ela teve que perseguir a pessoa, que parecia estar apavorada e em apuros. De longe ela poderia dizer que era um homem. Ela finalmente conseguiu se aproximar dele, ele parou pra respirar.

Ela se aproximou lentamente e então não pôde acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, este era Robin?

Ele percebeu que tinha uma pessoa atrás dele, ele pensou que eram as pessoas que o prenderam que o havia localizado, então ele resolveu correr mais uma vez, mas, ele ouviu uma voz o chamando.

ROBIN!

Seu coração gelou e acelerou tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia se mover, ele apenas tinha muito medo de estar enganado, se não ser ela, o alvo de todos os seus sonhos, pensamentos e tristeza nestas últimas semana infernais. Mas então ele ouviu outra vez, mas desta vez mais próximo a ele.

ROBIN? (Regina sussurrou), sim era ele, ela sabia agora. Ela estava atônita e sua voz parece que havia desaparecido, ela só conseguiu dizer seu nome em um sopro).

Ele se virou, e ela não pôde ajudar, mas as lágrimas não derramadas, havia caído em sua bochecha. Ele estava com um corte na sobrancelha, estava abatido e parecia que não dormia a um tempo, mas sim era ele, seu Robin.

Ele caminhou até ela também com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele ouviu barulho nas folhas então ele se aproximou dela abruptamente e disse: _"Nos leve para um lugar seguro, agora!"_

E assim ela o fez. Ela sabia que algo muito grave havia acontecido com ele, ele estava fugindo de alguém, então ela levantou as mãos e pensou em seu quarto, em sua casa (não o cofre). Henryy estava com Emma, eles estariam sozinhos e a casa era protegida com feitiço, só quem ela permitisse poderia entrar na casa.

Eles apareceram em seu quarto, Robin ainda estava nervoso, ele parecia tão assustado, mas sua expressão mudou completamente quando seus olhos pousaram nela.

Sem perder tempo ele cruzou os espaço existente entre eles e esmagou sua boca com a sua, foi um beijo desesperado, languido, descuido, faminto, cheio de saudade e sentimentos não ditos. Ele passou a língua em seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem para aprofundar ainda mais, que logo ela permitiu, sua mão estava em todos os lugares, parando do lado direito, onde ele emaranhou a mão em seu cabelo delicadamente deslizando para sua bochecha, assim como ele sempre fazia e a outra ele envolveu sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele, não deixando nenhum espaço, entre eles. Ela já podia sentir sua dureza crescendo, ela também já estava difícil para ele, mas eles precisavam de ar, ela precisa de respostas...como se ele tivesse lido sua mente ele quebrou o beijo e encostou sua testa na dela, respirando pesadamente...

_"Meu deus como eu senti sua falta"_, ele sussurrou entre suas respirações. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e ela estava olhando pra ele. Aqueles lindos olhos do qual ele sentiu tanta falta. Se inclinando ele a beijou mais algumas vezes

_"Robin, o que aconteceu com você?"_, ela perguntou com a voz tão vulnerável que a assustou. Ela tocou em sua sobrancelha rasgada, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Seus olhos eram tão azuis e amorosos, ela poderia se afogar neles, mas sua pergunta, parece ter desencadeado uma série de memórias indesejáveis para ele, pois seu olhar transformou-se em raiva e ficaram cinzentos imediatamente. Ele se afastou dela passando as mãos pelos cabelos e se virou para janela e dizendo, _"Eu fui sequestrado por e suas ajudantes, me mantiveram em uma jaula por uma semana, ele pretendiam me utilizar contra você. Eles queriam que eu contasse tudo que eu sabia sobre o autor do livro. Eles me disseram que se eles arrancasse meu coração e ameasse esmagar que você iria fazer tudo que mandassem", _ele disse se virando para ela.

Regina ficou furiosa e ao mesmo tempo se sentido culpada. Robin percebeu e se aproximou dela novamente, _"Regina, isto não é sua culpa" ... "Como não Robin, eles poderiam ter te matado, é sempre assim! Eu sempre perco as pessoas que me importo, veja o que fizeram com você? ... _ Ela disse frustrada, colocando as mão em seu rosto abatido. Ele não disse nada, ele estava cansado demais, tudo que fez foi a puxar para ele e envolver seu braços protetor entono dela, ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito e ele colocou uma das mão em sua cabeça descansando o queixo em sua cabeça...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin tomou um banho quente, enquanto Regina desceu e preparou algo para ele comer, ele parecia abatido e faminto...

Quando ela entrou no quarto a bandeja com alimento logo ficou esquecida, o banho tinha feito milagres em sua aparência, ele estava saindo do banheiro, com uma toalha envolvida em sua cintura, com todo o torso a mostra. Ele não havia mudado nada, continua impecavelmente lindo e deliciosamente apetitoso... ela tentou disfarçar mas ele se aproximou dela envolvendo os braço ao redor de sua cintura e com a voz baixa e sorrindo disse, "_Apreciando a vista?"_

Ela corou um pouco e não disse nada, ela estendeu a mão sobre sua sobrancelha e curou o ferimento, o puxou para ela e o beijou apaixonadamente, ainda em seus lábios ela disse _"Eu senti tanto a sua falta, meu deus, senti tanto sua_ ...", ela foi cortada quando ele a puxou para ele novamente...

Ele começou beijando sua mandíbula e trilhando beijos por todo seu pescoço... Regina foi fazendo ruídos que estavam o deixando louco...ele começou a deslizar o zíper de seu vestido lentamente, quando deslizava sua mão por seu peito e bunda e coxas, parecia que suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares...

Ela ficou apenas de sutiã e calcinha, ele tomou um momento para admirá-la. E enquanto ele retirava suas peças íntimas, ele foi passando a língua e mordiscando seu lobo da orelha... ele lhe disse o quanto a desejava, o quanto sonhou com este momento, em tê-la em seus braços novamente, o quando ele a queria e como ele sentia sua falta...a voz rouca que ele estava utilizando a estava deixando louca de tesão, ela puxou a toalha que ainda o envolvia e ela pôde ver o quanto ele a desejava, ela passou a mão por seu comprimento, ele fechou seus olhos bem apertado e sussurrou, "_Oh!Regina..!", _ela o empurrou para a cama, sentando em seu colo...ela o beijou profundamente, ela estava tão excitada ela mal podia se aguentar, ele começou a sugar um de seus seios e a massagear o outro deliciosamente, ela arqueou as costas e se aproximou ainda mais dele...ela segurou seu pescoço enquanto sussurrava seu nome...ela baixou os lábios em seu pescoço e foi trilhando beijos até o lobo de sua orelha e sussurrou, "_Leve-me, agora, por favor"... _Não precisou solicitar uma segunda vez, ele também estava louco para estar dentro dela novamente...

Ela se posicionou encima dele, enquanto o beijava, ela o penetrou dolorosamente lento, e ambos gemeram na boca um do outro, após um longo e lento beijo ela começou a se mover lentamente, enquanto ele apertava sua bunda, eles estavam com tanta saudade um do outro que isto não demorou muito e logo ele sentiu as suas paredes apertando entono dele e ela sentiu leves tremores a muito esquecidos, e logos eles estavam desfeitos em seus orgasmos...

Eles se deitaram na cama desossados, Regina se manteve encima dele, enquanto Robin a enrolou em seus braços, pernas entrelaçadas, enquanto ouvia os seus batimentos cardíacos, isso sempre a acalmou...

Após alguns minutos recuperados ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou em seus olhos, _"Eu te amo!",_ ela disse como um sussurro, enquanto passava a mão em um lado do seu rosto, _"Eu não posso ficar mais sem você, este dias foram terríveis, eu senti tanto sua falta Robin", _ela continuou enquanto lágrimas contidas durante todo esse tempo, derramaram em sua bochecha livremente...

Robin a virou de forma que ele a envolveu em seu braços bem apertado, e ficou em cima dela de forma que ele poderia olhar em seus olhos e passar a mão em sua bochecha e cabelo...

Limpando as lágrimas que ainda caiam em seu rosto, Robin amorosamente e delicadamente, deu um beijo em cada um dos seus olhos, testa, nariz cada uma de suas bochechas, queixo e um beijo lento em seus lábios, enquanto sussurrou tocando sua testa com a sua olhando em seus olhos, "_Regina eu te amo, mais do que eu jamais imaginei que poderia amar alguém, eu nunca mais vou deixar você, não dessa vez, você é minha assim como eu sou seu, e nada irá nós separar novamente, isso eu juro"... _ele terminou tomando seus lábios nos seus...Eles ficaram assim aconchegados nos braços um outro e fazendo amor como se não houvesse amanhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Robin contou com maiores detalhes, como ele foi sequestrado por Rumplestilskin e suas ajudantes e como ele conseguiu fugir da prisão do qual foi mantido. Ele explicou que Marian e Roland estavam a salvos e não sabiam o que havia acontecido. Eles chamaram Emma e juntos iriam tramar uma forma de derrota-los.

Tudo que Regina sabia é que seu amor havia retornado para ela e que aqui ele ficaria, lutando lado a lado com ela.


End file.
